


Double Blind

by crna_macka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Kara and Alex have dates. On the same night. At the same bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Kara sets up a blind date with the latest match to her online dating profile - only that person actually turns out to be Alex."

Kara waits until the day-of to tell Alex, “Sooo, I have a date tonight.”  
  
This is the part where Alex usually raises an eyebrow, drops the corner of her mouth in a crooked smile, and offers teasing advice that echoes the misfortunes of Kara’s long line of previous first dates. Today she straightens, presses her lips together, and glances away casually. “Me too.”   
  
Kara gapes in surprise, then squeals and grabs Alex’s hand across the table. “No way! That’s great! Do I know her? Is she cute? What am I saying, of course she’s cute.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Alex admits. “I went the Kara Danvers route. It’s a blind date.”  
  
“Well, that’s still great. I’m sure you’ll have better luck than I do. And if you _don’t_ , you should definitely come over to my place after and we’ll destroy a couple of pints of ice cream together.”  
  
Now Alex does make that expression, the one full of skepticism and good humor.  
  
“Okay, more like a few pints altogether, but I’m sure you can handle two of those on your own.”  
  
“You know you’re not supposed to _plan_ on your dates failing, much less both of ours.”  
  
“Yeah,” Kara shrugs it off, “but I can pretty much count on mine being awful at this point, and you would _never_ leave me alone in my time of need…”  
  
Alex levels her with a look, even though it’s _true._  
  
“Can you at least dress yourself tonight?” Alex pulls her hand away when the barista calls out her order. Kara starts to pout even before she goes to the counter for her drink. “Just wear something comfortable, and when in doubt, go with blue.”  
  
“I thought I’d change it up this time since blue hasn’t exactly worked for me yet.” Kara had actually decided to change a few other things up as well, but she wants to see how the test run goes before telling Alex about it. “Yeah, like, maybe I could borrow something from you -”  
  
Alex holds up her free hand to stop Kara from going any further. “Nuh uh. I have my own date to get ready for. And no offense, but none of my stuff would fit you. In so many ways.”  
  
Kara folds her arms over her chest and goes back to pouting. At least when this date fails, she’ll have something new to talk about.

* * *

Alex isn’t nervous. Or she is, but not compared to the nerves she gets jumping out of helicopters or chasing Supergirl into battle. No, this is mild and personal compared to that. It’s all ego, not life-or-death. She deals with it by showing up early at the bar, scoping the place out, and finding herself a secluded vantage point with relatively clear sight lines to the entrance and the bar. She can scoff at herself later for treating it like an op; she would never go into a mission with so little information on the target. Contact. _Date_ , she corrects herself again.   
  
She isn’t nervous, but she has her doubts. There are so many reasons she doesn’t date, and her top-secret everyday life is a big one. But still, sometimes she talks herself into going out.   
  
To pass the time and keep from talking herself _out_ of going out - since she is here, after all, she should make the best of it - she distracts herself with the emojis-only conversation she and Kara started around lunch.  
  
Red high heels, Kara texts. A martini glass, even though Alex is pretty sure Kara prefers margaritas. A blushing, worried face.  
  
Thumbs up, Alex finally replies. 

* * *

She should go to the bar, she figures. Give this mystery girl a fair shot, if she wants it.   
  
Alex orders a beer to pace herself. Something to occupy her hands and her time. She’s looking down one end of the bar when someone presses into her other arm, and she jolts in the split second before she recognizes the woman’s features.   
  
“Whoa there,” Kara laughs, adjusting her glasses out of habit as Alex steadies her pulse and definitely doesn’t frown at the intrusion.  
  
“What are you doing here?” she asks, managing to keep it from sounding like an accusation.  
  
“My date,” Kara says. “Well, meeting my date. Not, you know, ‘doing’ her. Here. I mean, probably not at all. Just giving it the old college try.”  
  
“'Her?’” Alex repeats belatedly. “Decided to expand your horizons?”  
  
“Something like that.” Kara ducks her head and Alex waves down the bartender, indicating the same beer for Kara. She takes a moment to assess Kara’s outfit and has to admit, she probably would have rearranged her own plans to help Kara with this.   
  
Alex leans in to catch Kara’s eye. “You should have told me.”  
  
“I was going to! But… later. After,” Kara adds sheepishly.   
  
“You want me to leave you to it?” Alex offers. She’s already turning to go when Kara’s hand on her arm stops her.  
  
“I don’t want to get in your way,” Kara says. “You haven’t actually dated since high school –”  
  
“College.”  
  
“– and I don’t want to get in the way because you might actually have a chance and I’m just. Who am I kidding? I’m a - I mean, a public figure kind of, I can’t just –”  
  
“Sit down.” Alex gestures, having led them to a table, still with a clear view of the bar.  
  
Kara sits, clearly relieved to not have to make a decision.  
  
“You can keep me company. If my date doesn’t show, I’ll be your wing man, okay?”  
  
“Did you get stood up?” Kara asks, immediately concerned at the possibility.   
  
Alex nudges her under the table. “No, I got here early. Way too early.”   
  
“Oh. That’s good. I mean, I’ve been stood up before. That sucks.”  
  
“I don’t understand why some people don’t just say something, anything,” Alex commiserates, digging her phone out of her pocket again. Nothing in her inbox. She squints at the bar.  
  
Kara is rambling, clearly more nervous than usual and clearly needing a sounding board. Best that it’s Alex, who can keep her grounded, too.   
  
Kara perks up as Alex starts tapping at the screen. “Oh, did she message you? Is she here?”  
  
“No and no,” Alex answers distractedly. “I’m just checking in. Letting her know where I’m at.”  
  
It isn’t a lie. It just isn’t the whole truth.  
  
Meanwhile, Kara’s phone buzzes. Alex keeps typing to soften the blow.  
  
“Oh,” Kara says, clearly disappointed.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“She… well, she wants to reschedule. That’s… not bad, is it?”  
  
Alex freezes with her hand over the phone. She blinks at Kara, at the question. At Kara, with the hopeful-but-crestfallen look on her face.  
  
“No,” Alex manages. She scrambles for something more reassuring. “Probably not. Depending on how she phrased it.”  
  
“'I am so sorry to cancel on you last minute, but something important needs my attention ASAP. Can we reschedule?’”  
  
Alex stiffened as Kara read the message and is now leaning as far back in her chair as she can, short of rocking it back on two legs.  
  
“Should I reschedule?” Kara asks with no little pleading in her tone. “Am I getting played?”  
  
Alex squeezes her eyes shut. She can’t just ask for a drink to fix this. She’s already got a drink. “No.”  
  
“No, don’t reschedule or no, I’m not getting played?” Kara pauses, most likely taking in Alex’s strange posture. “Are you okay? Don’t murder her, okay? I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it. These things just happen.”  
  
“Tell her your big sister will _never_ forgive her if she bails again.”  
  
Kara dutifully taps out the message.  
  
Alex smiles - grimaces, really - and holds up her own phone for Kara to see.  
  
 _Absolutely! I know how that is lol. Hope it’s nothing too serious. We can set something up later. Good luck. :-*  
  
_ Kara squints at the screen and starts to blush. “Umm. What… um.”  
  
“I thought you needed the moral support more than I needed a date.”  
  
Kara’s expression contorts. She’s doing her best, but that’s not enough to hold back her grin. “That was nice of you. Really thoughtful. And nice.”  
  
Alex is still not seeing the humor in this. Instead she looks worried. She knows she looks worried; she _feels_ worried. Panicked, really. Kara ducks her head to look at her own phone again.  
  
Alex’s phone buzzes. Kara rubs the back of her neck as Alex just stares.  
  
 _Maybe later tonight if you have time? Just casual. Netflix and chill?_  
  
“I really liked her,” Kara admits. She gently pries Alex’s grip off the edge of the table. “Come on, we can share a cab and laugh about it in the morning.”  
  
Alex is grateful for the spotty lighting as they leave. Her cheeks are burning, and that’s bad enough. But her hand is also gripping Kara’s way too tight, palm to palm and white knuckled. She feels like she’s fifteen again. She feels her stomach drop like there’s no ground beneath her feet, but Kara doesn’t let go.


End file.
